


Delicate

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Taxi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: It all begins in the backseat of a taxi in the early hours of the morning





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... this is another mood piece. It was inspired by Home is Far Away by Epik High Ft. Oh Hyuk initially but it fit the vibe for Delicate more, I had a different plot in mind for Delicate tbh but that's okay   
> It's quite similar to Strawberries & Cigarettes? Kind of but not really  
> This one is more angsty LOL I think y'all can see some of my habits in my writing at this point   
> The Titanic references are in honour of my fic Hymn to the Sea okay, I couldn't help it

“I hate the rain, it reminds me of my mother,” Jongin tries his best to keep his expression neutral as he drives down the road, the woman in the back seat sits askew with her body slumped. Soft music is playing in the car, it’s Jongin’s own personal playlist since he’d rather not hear people talk about nonsense on the late night radio. As a taxi driver one would think all he did was drive people around, but he was often the subject to a number of people, often lonely and sad as the early hours of the morning arrived.

“She used to tell me that I was useless, that she never loved me,” the woman speaks in a dull tone, her eyes watching the droplets of rain racing down her window. Jongin doesn’t say anything, he isn’t obliged to and it feels like she isn’t speaking to him. Her cheeks are tinged pink and her mauve lipstick is cracked on her lips. He’d picked her up at the bar not too long ago, and he only had a few more blocks to go before he would be alone again.

“She died two years ago, on a rainy night like this one. Hit by a drunk driver,” her words run down his spine and he knows that she’s intoxicated, how ironic he thinks. However, her voice is so clear. Not a single slur running through her lips. Jongin carefully glances up at the rear view mirror and his heart stops when he sees blue eyes staring into his own. He carefully clears his throat and looks back to the road casually, hoping that she hadn’t noticed.

“Since then I’ve been afraid to drive when it rains,” she confesses and her lips tremble as her arms wrap around herself, insecure. Jongin doesn’t say a word, he knows that he shouldn’t. Thankfully he pulls up into her neighbourhood moments later and he parks the car before turning to look at her, gesturing to the taxi meter since he still feels like the silence should remain as it is. The woman’s eyes glimmer with tears and she forces a small smile before tapping her credit card against the small machine.

“Thank you, have a good night,” she mumbles quietly and just like that she was gone. Jongin watches for a moment just to make sure she enters her home safely before he reverses and drives out of the neighbourhood. He looks back at his route and sees that he still has quite a long road to travel along before he could retire to his bed for the night. Jongin sighs as he stops at a red light, the sound of his windshield wipers going back and forth echo through him.

As he drives he notices a man stood beneath a sole street light, he doesn’t appear to be soaked just yet so it was clear he hadn’t been standing there long. Jongin pulls up next to the curb as he sees the man wave his arm and he parks, hoping that the empty lane behind him wouldn’t mind his little stop. The door opens gently and the car dips as it handles the weight of another person. Jongin is immediately hit with the calming scent of rich cologne and wine.

“Good evening, where to sir?” Jongin asks since it was part of his protocol but he already begins driving to a certain destination. He is extremely familiar with the man in his back seat. This would be the fourth time that this man has sat in his taxi and Jongin found himself often missing him. For a moment things are silent, not a single word spoken between the two of them. It was a little unnerving on Jongin’s end. This was how it always was but it made him nervous all the same.

“Take me away,” a deep voice says moments later when they’ve paused at a red light. Jongin thinks about those words for a split second as the light turns green. Where would he like to go today? Where wouldn’t he mind being alone with the man in his back seat? Jongin hesitates and he drives slowly, his hands gripping the steering wheel unnecessarily tight. The feeling of wanting to please this man running through his veins.

“You’re thinking too much Jongin, just take me wherever you want to go,” Jongin immediately turns his music lower than before, which only results in a low hum loud enough to save them from deafening silence. Jongin enters the highway and he keeps his eyes on the signs passing by overhead, unsure of where exactly he was going. He’d been there once before, it was a quaint area in the midst of the bustling city that he used to frequent when he was a teen.

“As demanding as ever Do Kyungsoo-sshi,” Jongin mumbles under his breath but it’s clear Kyungsoo hears him. The soft sound of laughter delights Jongin’s senses and honestly, making Kyungsoo laugh was an achievement greater than winning the lottery. They fall back into silence and upon knowing Kyungsoo over the course of a “month” Jongin can tell you that the man was one of little words.

He was also very private which was understandable since Jongin was a mere taxi driver but he liked to think that there was a reason why Kyungsoo kept returning to him. After all, their nights together usually resulted in more than just a typical pick up and drop off. It usually ended with Jongin between Kyungsoo’s legs. Breaths mingled together as they ran away from whatever it was that was chasing them. Well, it was usually Kyungsoo running to Jongin who would do his best to take the pain away.

Not that Jongin knew what that pain was. That was the unspoken arrangement between the two after all. They knew nothing of one another’s personal lives. They met in the privacy of his taxi and once Kyungsoo left, they were nothing. Not a single number, not a single prospect of meeting one another outside of the early hours. Jongin didn’t exactly want more, not really, but Kyungsoo often gave him mixed signs, be it on purpose or not.

Jongin pulls into a parking lot that is now abandoned but was once frequently occupied. The lot itself is made of gravel rather than concrete. It hides from the main road behind gangly old trees and the wonder of the lake ahead. Jongin liked to imagine that he and a significant other would spend their time walking down the lake shore one day, but for now the handsome mystery in his backseat would be enough.

Jongin unbuckles his seatbelt and he removes the keys, letting the engine sleep for what could be a few minutes or an hour. Once silence overcomes them Jongin sighs in comfort when he feels Kyungsoo’s arms wrapping around his shoulders, a hot breath tickling his ear as he relaxes. Kyungsoo’s fingers dance on his bicep and he knows what to do, he lifts his hand and waits for soft fingers to intertwine with his own.

“Where would you like me to take you sir?” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as he does. Jongin feels the hints of a smile threatening to paint itself on his lips but he has to remind himself that this was an arrangement. Jongin turns his head slightly and he closes his eyes, allowing plush lips to mould with his own. Their kisses are always slow, not an ounce of hunger hidden in their gentle movements.

If anything Jongin wished Kyungsoo would be rough with him. It made him feel more confident that there were no chances of any kinds of feelings to bloom. However as of now, when Kyungsoo cups his jaw and strokes his cheek he feels warmth in his chest, an unwanted warmth. They pull away with lidded eyes. Jongin can see Kyungsoo’s smile and he has to look down, he’d already imprinted the image in his brain after all.

“Come, let me take you to the stars,” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s hand before he lets go, stepping out of the driver’s seat. Jongin stretches before he opens the door to the back, taking in the sight of Kyungsoo sitting there waiting for him. He sits down and slams the door shut, maybe a little too harshly. Kyungsoo leans against the door, his breath quiet as he invites Jongin in with a quirk of his lips. Jongin immediately goes to him, laying down on his chest with his eyes closed.

“I was supposed to take you away tonight,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo laughs, his chest rumbling from the action. Jongin snuggles in closer and he notices the hint of tobacco and rain woven into Kyungsoo’s clothes. The man was dressed impeccably well as usual, always looking like he’d just left a classy event full of posh celebrities. Jongin exhales shakily when Kyungsoo begins playing with his hair and he unconsciously buries his face into the man’s turtleneck.

“You seem like you need an escape more than I do tonight,” Jongin flinches and Kyungsoo is quick to comfort him, a hand on his back rubbing soothing patterns through his shirt and onto his skin. It scared him, how much Kyungsoo knew about him despite them being mere strangers, maybe something more than strangers. Jongin doesn’t say anything, their arrangement was that Kyungsoo came to Jongin as an outlet for whatever it was that stressed him out so much, it was never supposed to be the other way around.

“Let me do all the work,” Kyungsoo says and he gently lifts Jongin’s head, connecting their lips once more. Their first night had consisted of no kisses, Kyungsoo had clearly shown that he wanted nothing remotely personal. Yet the next time they met, when Kyungsoo came undone under Jongin’s ministrations that night he couldn’t hold himself back and he’d connected their lips violently. Now whenever they met, kisses were never out of the question.

Jongin allows himself to be lead, enjoying the feeling of Kyungsoo’s body against his own. It was… nice. Having someone’s warmth mingle with your own. It made Jongin feel light, comfortable, without a single worry. He liked to fool himself into thinking this was all okay, when he knew that he’d be crying himself to sleep alone later. Jongin internally shook his head and he promised that he’d keep himself together for one more night.

“Lay back sweetheart, let me take care of you,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds like a melody and Jongin enjoys it too much. He does as he’s told, ignoring the questions that sit on the tip of his tongue. He wants to know more about Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to. On their 3rd night, Jongin had made the bold move to ask Kyungsoo why he always came to him at this time. Kyungsoo had only given him a bitter smile, stating how Jongin was far away from his world and he was the perfect escape when everyone else was asleep.

However just from those few words Jongin had known that Kyungsoo drew a line that night. Whatever it was between them was meant to stay away from their lives, separate from the world when it was awake. To Kyungsoo, Jongin was meant to be a “dream”, he was not someone Kyungsoo wanted every day. He was not someone Kyungsoo wanted to wake up next to and he was not someone Kyungsoo wanted to love under the blessings of the sun.

It was what Jongin wanted.

And this was the part where none of them spoke a word. They simply felt and nothing more. Kyungsoo didn’t make a movement to remove their clothes, they didn’t have time for that. Instead he carefully undoes the first three buttons of Jongin’s shirt, just enough to reveal his chest before he dives in. Kyungsoo showers his chest with soft kisses and kitten licks, his breath heavy as he tastes the salt on Jongin’s golden skin.

Jongin prays that his heart is behaving because all he can hear is his blood running through his head. His arms lay lifelessly beside him, fingers clenching since he doesn’t know whether or not he’s allowed to touch or not. Kyungsoo seems to notice this and he pulls away from the painting he’s creating on Jongin’s skin. He holds Jongin’s hands in his own and he nods, a small smile on his beautiful lips.

“I need to make this quick, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo’s voice drops to low levels but it still remains smooth. Jongin doesn’t know why he sounds so apologetic, their time together was never long. Kyungsoo always arrived prepared, it wasn’t like Jongin really stored lube and condoms in his car after all, it was quite inappropriate for a taxi driver. Kyungsoo fumbles with the strings of Jongin’s sweatpants, a grin blossoming on his lips since the younger man wore a classy button down paired with casual sweats.

“Watch me Jongin, please?” Jongin’s eyes flutter open and he hadn’t even noticed when he’d close them. Kyungsoo smiles down at him, mapping out the features of his face with his fingertips while he pulls Jongin’s cock out from the confines of his sweats and boxers. Jongin was barely even semi hard, it was hard to be aroused when he had so much on his mind but Kyungsoo had stated before that he liked it that way. He liked to feel Jongin harden inside of him.

Jongin doesn’t watch the way Kyungsoo removes his slacks or briefs, nor does he watch the way Kyungsoo teases him by rubbing his cockhead against the already prepped entrance. When Kyungsoo rips open a condom and slides it onto his length Jongin’s breath hitches, when Kyungsoo sinks down, stuffing himself with cock, Jongin groans. But throughout it all, he never fails to keep Kyungsoo’s heavy gaze.

“Jongin you shouldn’t look at me like that,” Kyungsoo says quietly before he leans down and presses their foreheads together. Jongin doesn’t even bother thinking of words to say. His tongue feels like cotton and his throat feels dry, he’s so thirsty. He wants more of Kyungsoo. So much more. Kyungsoo cups his cheeks and feeds Jongin with another kiss. It’s sensual, the way their lips touch and their tongues slide. Their heads move together, wanting more but pulling back enough to keep things under control.

Jongin ignores Kyungsoo’s previous words, he’ll look at him how he wants to. It wasn’t like Kyungsoo had to deal with this heart ache after all. It was all Jongin’s to bear. The result of his own stupidity. It was clear from the beginning that this was a mere arrangement, meant to be kept quiet and never spoken of under the light of day. It was like Jongin had agreed to go skydiving without a parachute, completely rushing past the multiple signs telling him not to.

Jongin takes that moment to shut his eyes, wanting to erase all of the images of Kyungsoo imprinted into his memory. The images that haunted him at night. What hurt more was that Kyungsoo did not like to fuck, no, he liked to take his time, he liked to make love. Even if there was no love. Cruel, wasn’t it? Here Jongin was, pouring his heart out yet Kyungsoo nonchalantly tells him not to, as though he doesn’t care. Yet Jongin still fell for him.

“Let’s go Jongin, let’s go to the stars together, just you and me,” Kyungsoo speaks his words onto Jongin’s lips, sealing them together as he begins to move. Jongin moans at the tight heat surrounding him, having momentarily forgotten that they were one. It feels strange when his dick is only half hard, he almost feels like Kyungsoo was going to snap him in half but when he opens his eyes, the sight of Kyungsoo above him was enough to cause arousal.

Kyungsoo looked beautiful in the dark. There was no moonlight tonight, since it was raining but Jongin could make out Kyungsoo’s features all the same. He knew that his brows were furrowed and his lips were swollen, he knew that his cheeks were flushed and there was a thin layer of sweat on his pale skin. Jongin liked to see Kyungsoo like this, he liked to fool himself into thinking that maybe he was the only one seeing Kyungsoo like this.

Without warning Kyungsoo lifts his hips before he comes back down, as usual his movements are very controlled, like everything else in his life Jongin thought. The slow drag was enough to drive any man insane and Jongin was no exception. He wondered if it was fun for Kyungsoo to see him unwind like this, to see him fall apart. Jongin tried to push his negative thoughts to the back of his head, focusing solely on their connection.

Like Kyungsoo had said, they were going together and so Jongin planted one foot flat on the floor of the car while the other was propped up on the backseat before he began to meet Kyungsoo halfway. Soft moans spilled from their lips and they began to move together, never too rough and never too slow, at a comfortable pace for them both. Their lips remained close since Kyungsoo couldn’t very well sit upright with the roof of the taxi so low but it was fine.

He hovered over Jongin with his folded, hands wrapped loosely around Jongin’s head as his fingers pulled at the strands of hair on his nape. Kyungsoo looked deep into his eyes and Jongin felt something within those deep orbs, he left one hand on Kyungsoo’s waist while the other cupped his cheek, his thumb shaking as he brushed Kyungsoo’s lower lip.

“Kyungsoo, you shouldn’t look at me like that,” Jongin repeats those empty words but Kyungsoo doesn’t look away. He too, continues to look, maybe with even more intensity but it was hard for Jongin to tell as he rocked closer and closer to his peak. His brows furrowed and his mouth was slightly opened as he panted heavily, Kyungsoo leaned in and kissed his jaw line. The heat inside of the car caused the windows to fog and Kyungsoo playfully slapped his hand against the glass, dragging it down.

“Come for me Jongin, just a little more,” Kyungsoo’s voice felt hypnotizing and Jongin felt himself giving in, allowing his body to be completely under Kyungsoo’s mercy as he chased his orgasm. Small whines began to leave his lips and Kyungsoo shushed him gently, clammy fingers running through his sweaty locks in an attempt to help him relax, and of course it worked. Jongin moaned loudly as his hips bucked up into Kyungsoo, his eyes clenched shut as he released into the condom.

“So beautiful, you’re so beautiful for me,” Kyungsoo whispered and he began stroking his neglected cock, spilling over Jongin’s abdomen moments later. Jongin in the midst of his haze hadn’t even realized that his shirt was wide open, all of the buttons undone. They remained close as they calmed down from their highs and when Kyungsoo lifted himself off of Jongin’s cock, they both let out breaths they’d been holding.

Jongin keeps his eyes closed, his chest heaving as he catches his breath and Kyungsoo begins to lap at his own semen that had painted Jongin’s skin. He collects the substance on his tongue before he connects their lips, hungrily sharing it with Jongin who devours it with the same vigour. Their lips part with strands of saliva connecting their tongues and Kyungsoo smiles in bliss before he flops down onto Jongin, exhausted.

“Take me home Jongin, bring me back,” Kyungsoo whispers and he tosses a wad of cash onto the passenger seat. Jongin can feel the nausea brimming in his stomach and honestly he has no reason to be so hurt, this was how every meeting of theirs ended. Be it on the first, second, third, fourth, even their fifth night, it would be the same. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin and he hums in content when Jongin holds him back.

“As demanding as ever Do Kyungsoo-sshi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one tbh  
> I was feeling kinda heavy so I put it into a story aha  
> Do leave a comment if you'd like ^^ I have chapters planned for all of my chaptered fics and I have the prequel of S&C in the works so look forward to that  
> Also, EXO Monster fest has started posting and I've participated so do go check it out! ^^ See if you can spot me and do support all of the amazing writers who took part, as well as the mods who worked so hard
> 
> \- Airi


End file.
